


The Epilogue

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space 9, Stark Trek: Voyager
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Lore Drops, No More Loose Ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: The ending Deep Space 9 deserves, because can we NOT FOR ONCE HAVE HAPPY CHARACTERS AT THE END????? Not very much substance, some interesting takes on changeling lore and how it could have tied into the universe.WARNING: INCOMPLETE. There is a pretty solid start, and a very loosely sketched out end. The important bits that connect the dots are there, but this wouldn't have had much substance to begin with, so...take it or leave it as you will.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Original Female Character(s), Kira Nerys/Odo
Kudos: 8





	The Epilogue

Epilogue

A form rose out of the sea of copper and gold, becoming more fixed as it moved. Eventually, it resolved into a man, of middle-years by appears with smooth golden hair and a face like half-formed clay. He watched as others began to appear on the shoreline, several dozen who all looked to him.

“Arch Counselor,” the one closest to him said, pointing to an approaching Vorta.

“It is time,” the Arch Counselor said, and led the way.

###

“Captain,” Ensign T’Mar said as he paused outside the office door.

“Enter,” Kira said from her desk, looking up from the console that held a series of interesting reports.

“Lt. Commander Nog has returned from the Gamma Quadrant, sir. The Defiant is currently docking.”

“Very good. Tell Lieutenant Griggs she is to meet them, and have the Lt. Commander and the Chief meet me in the...” Blinking. “They’re a day early, aren’t they?”

“Yes, sir. And...they’re bringing someone with them. Lt. Commander Nog said her name is Veracity. And she’s a changeling.”

###

“Knock knock,” Bashir said, poking his head into the Captain’s office. Kira looked up from the reports in front of her, and motioned for him to enter. 

“So?” she asked, clearly impatient.

“It’s a changeling alright,” he said as he entered the rest of the way. “And she does not have the disease. And she insists on being called ‘Veracity’. Or ‘Vera for short’. She’s...quite different than what I expected.”

“So I’ve heard,” Kira said, lacing her fingers together and giving him a hard look. “Lt. Commander Nog painted quite the picture of her. A changeling that likes jokes, apparently.”

“Ezri is with her now, as you requested. They’re waiting for you in the conference room.”

“Thank you.” Standing. “I guess I better see what she wants.”

“What did Starfleet say?”

“They’re concerned, of course. No one has seen or heard from a changeling, Vorta or Jem’Hadar in...years.”

“Seven years,” Bashir said, unable to help himself. “Three months and twelve days.” Clearing his throat as she shoots him a look. “Sorry. Starfleet has also been cautious about venturing into Dominion territory on the other side of the wormhole...a great deal could have happened in that time.”

“Yes, it could have.” Face set. 

“I’m sure he’s still out there, Nerys.”

“I’m sure he is too. The part that worries me is that...he never came back.”

###

Ezri chatted with the friendly changeling and had to remind herself more than once that this wasn’t a social visit. The door opened, and in stepped the Captain with the four pips on her collar and a cautious smile on her face. Kira had slowly gotten a good deal better at diplomacy, and as the Dax symbiote compared it to their welcome over a decade ago the difference was astounding.

“Welcome to Deep Space 9,” she said, walking in with hand extended in greeting. “I’m Captain Kira Nerys. I understand you wanted to talk to me.”

“I am Veracity, or Vera is you prefer,” the changeling replied, rising and shaking her hand with what looked like a genuine smile. “I come bringing a message from the Arch Counsel, a message from the Prime who is coming here to meet with you, and am at your disposal to answer any questions you may have.”

“I see. What are the messages?” 

The changeling pulls out a PADD of sorts. “This is the official declaration of the dissolution of the Dominion, and its forfeiture of all the planets and peoples that were once under its rule. Each planet has been given assistance in setting up its own government to rule itself. I am sure that as they find their individual footing, they will begin creating alliances and financial ties with others, including those of you in the Alpha Quadrant. Indeed, you may have noticed an increase in activity in the wormhole already over the last year or two.

“We had,” Kira admitted cautiously as she scanned the document. “I’m afraid I have to ask...what of the Jem’Hadar?”

“There are no more Jem’Hadar.”

“Pardon?”

“We gave those who served us loyally a choice: to either allow themselves to returned to their roots as fully autonomous creatures who were not dependent on the ketracel white to survive and with the ability to reproduce themselves...or to simply be allowed to die out. They chose not to continue the existence of their race. We did not end their lives prematurely, but instead created a safe haven for those who were left. They are being cared for on a planet that is remote and unlikely to cause any problems. The last I heard before joining the crew of the Defiant, they numbered less than a thousand. In five years time, there will be nothing left at all.”

“I see.” Quietly. 

“It was their choice, Captain, and one we did nothing to influence either way.”

“What of the Vorta? They served the Founders as well.”

“The Vorta have been granted their independence. Whether they will chose to reach out to other peoples and establish their own ties with them....I do not know. Their society required an extensive reordering for them to survive without our assistance. It may be some time before they decide to leave their homeworld and venture forth.”

“Hm. You said you had another message for me as well. From a...Prime?”

“Yes. He is known to you, or so I was to understand as he spent many years on this side of the wormhole.”

“Odo?” Ezri.

“Yes.” Smiling broadly. “He is traveling here with his Circle.”

“His...Circle?” Shaking her head. “What is the message?”

Veracity pulls out a datastick. “Here. I have not seen it, so I do not know what it says. I do, however, have a series of instructions depending on your response to the message.”

“Instructions such as...?”

“Messages to relay to the Gamma Quadrant, or perhaps to even return myself. It all depends on your response.” Looking the Captain straight in the eye. “We know we may not be welcome here, in the Alpha Quadrant. We finally see and understand how our actions caused so much unnecessary grief. We wish to make amends, but we will not force ourselves where we are not wanted.”

“I see.” Looking at the data stick, then standing. “If you will excuse me for a bit.”

“Of course. Take your time. I am sure I can keep Counselor Dax entertained with my gift of puns while we wait.”

Kira gives Ezri a look, and the trill grins. “She is good.”

“Good. Are there any refreshments we can provide, or...?”

“No, thank you. That is one thing that has not changed for changelings.” Smirking a bit.

“See what I mean?” Ezri laughs.

“Ah-ha....yes, I will be back soon.”

###

It was a recording from Odo.

_ Nerys _ , he said in the voice so familiar that she felt her heart constrict in her chest.  _ I know it's been sometime since we saw each other last. I hope you’ve kept yourself well, though the word that’s reached us is that you are now a Captain and still stationed at Deep Space 9. I hope this is the case. If anyone deserves it in Captain Sisko’s continued absence, it's you.  _

_ This message is to let you know that a week after Veracity arrives at Deep Space 9, ten Founder ships will be coming through the wormhole. Each ship will contain a Circle and a Prime, consisting of between ten and twenty changelings altogether. Their goal is to find a new home in any world that will accept their offer of peaceful co-existence and help. I will be leading one of them, and I would like to establish my home on Deep Space 9 or Bajor, whichever you would allow. We are the first wave of changelings who are trying to do as we were meant to: to be peacemakers and healers and to help build unity among all races.  _

_ I have missed you, and I care for you still. There has never been anyone else who has touched me as you did. But I know that I made mistakes, and if I am not welcome where you are, I understand. Simply tell Veracity whether or not I am allowed to come to the station, or if we are allowed to come through the wormhole at all. She knows what to do next. _

_ If you do not wish to see me, please know that I am sorry for the way things turned out. I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives, but my people needed me. And in some ways they still do.  _

_ I love you. Odo out.  _

###

Kira looked up as her door beeped. “Come in,” she said, hastily wiping at her face.

“Our visitor asked for a room to regenerate,” Ezri said as she walked in, studying her friend’s face knowingly. “I gave her one, and left security standing at her door. She knows she can leave if she wants, but until Starfleet has made a decision about their standing with the changelings she can’t wander around without an escort.”

“What did she say to that?”

“That she entirely understands, and will remain put until we call for her. She’s very....eager to please.”

“And funny?”

“I mean, in a corny way, yes.” Smiling. “So...what did the message say?”

“Odo wants to come back,” Kira replied quietly, looking away. “With his...Circle.”

“I asked about that. Circles are the family groups the changelings reside in now. It will be considered rare for one to venture off without at least two or three others with them. Circles bigger than 5 have a Prime to speak for them so whoever they interact with will know who is in charge. But its rather like the ‘first among equals’, and it sounds like the Prime is really just a spokesperson most of the time. All members of a Circle have an equal voice in what the Circle does.”

“What else did you learn?”

“That Odo is pretty much a hero.”

“Really?” Sitting up, interested.

“Of course he wouldn’t say so in his message, would he?” Motioning to the seat. “May I...?”

“Of course, please. Tell me about it.”

The story of what Odo’s been up to these last seven years. Odo convinced the Founders to pull out of the Alpha Quadrant entirely. He learned from them for three or four years, absorbing knowledge from them like a dry sponge in water. Eventually, he realized they were dying out. This is because there were a finite amount of ‘changeling’ made, and no more. They have ‘awakened’ the last few bits that were not, which means they have ‘children’ traveling with them in their circles. But those are the last children to be made that way. It was decided that they must find the Progenitor, and it was Odo who tracked him down. The Progenitor was dying, but he linked with Odo and showed him what he hoped for his creation. And how it failed. To travel the stars, and settle with all peoples as it's the only way they can reproduce. Offspring have a 50/50 chance to be either changeling or whatever else. Changelings can only breed with individuals they have ‘bonded’ with, and each pregnancy is very intentional. 

When Odo brought all this back to his people, it created great unrest...but also a movement to become that which they were supposed to. Over time, they began their work. Circles were sent forth with Primes to first the planets closest to them, and then all the planets in the Dominion. They were not welcomed everywhere, but they did not react negatively. The offer was left standing, and they left peacefully. That is not the case everywhere, and there are more than a dozen planets where they have been fully integrated into the society they chose for themselves. 

The Founders are discovering, however, that they do not always have the same likes and dislikes. So some will go to a planet, and not all will stay. Those who leave join another circle, and others come to take their place. And some stay only a few years before leaving for somewhere else. Or travel for a time, then find a place to settle. 

They are also finding that they have talents. Things they are good at, and others that they are not. Artists, musicians, scientists, architects...the list goes on and on. 

“But what about their homeworld?”

“They’re leaving it. They decided there is no point in having a homeworld when they are incomplete on it.”

“But I thought the link  _ did _ complete them.”

“The link isn’t everything, as it turns out. It's necessary, which is why they’re traveling in groups now instead of as individuals. But if they can’t procreate without other races...or enjoy any of the many things other species have to offer...You know what’s funny to me? Most of Odo’s biggest supporters were those who came and replaced individuals in the Alpha Quadrant. The changelings, in many cases, crew attached to their ‘solid companions’. Especially those who were undercover for months at a time. They described the solids they had to interact with on a daily basis as ‘their other link’ or ‘their bond’. And those relationships meant more to them because of the time they had invested in them than the link did at times.”

“Like Odo.”

“Exactly. He wasn’t the only one, he was just the most honest about it.” Remembering something. “Actually, Veracity was one of them.”

“What?”

“She replaced a Romulan in the Tal Shiar, and was one of those who brought about the destruction of a huge portion of the Obsidian Order and Tal Shira’s combined fleets. But it was from another officer than she learned about ‘puns’, or plays on words. They became quite close, it seems, and she had never been able to let go of her regret over his death until all these changes came about.”

“I’m not sure she should have told us that.” Troubled.

“She insisted on it. And she said any changeling who comes through the wormhole will freely admit to any plot they were involved in against the Alpha Quadrant. The only way peace can be achieved is through total transparency. If the Federation or its allies wish to charge any of them with any crime, they are willing to accept that as part of their penance.”

“You can’t be serious. I mean, they can’t be.”

“I think they are. Short of execution, I think they are willing to accept any punishment deemed necessary to ‘forgive their past sins’.”

“Why stop there?”

“Honestly? Because more of them didn’t survive the disease than we realized. They lost 3/4ths of their total population, and it's only been in the last few years that they discovered how to create more of their kind. If you executed all those still alive who had some part in the Dominion war, they may not be able to recover. Within a few generations, they could be extinct.”

“Ok.” A deep breath. “Well, I think I know what I have to do, then.”

“Sir?”

“When Veracity gets done regenerating, please tell her that Odo  _ better _ come here first, or there will be consequences.”

“Yes sir.” Smiling broadly. “Should I also tell Nog to clear your schedule that day?”

“As much as I would enjoy that...no. Starfleet is sending someone from the upper Brass to officially meet with and negotiate terms for the changelings to settle on Federation planets.”

“Who’s that?”

“Admiral Janeway, whom you missed when the Voyager’s crew was taken to all the planets and outposts on their year-long victory lap actually.”

“I had a conference to attend, and as impressive as surviving so long on their own is, I was a keynote speaker for the first time and nothing short of death was going to make me miss that conference. Besides Curzon met her, but she was only a Lieutenant then.”

“I liked her when they came here before. It was a very close crew, too, you could tell.”

“Who’s bringing her?”

“The  _ Enterprise _ , of course. Admirals don’t travel in anything less than the best.” Rolling her eyes. “Which means, of course, they’ll be here just in time for the changelings to arrive.”

“That’s probably for the best. At the very least, if it goes badly it won’t be your fault.”

“True.” 

“So, he sent you a personal message. Did he say anything...interesting?”

“Yes, he did.” Giving nothing away with her face. 

“Don’t make me beg.”

“...let’s just say that I don’t foresee Odo having any evenings available to visit old friends for the first few days.”

“You mean weeks.” Kira glares. “Don’t give me that look. I know exactly how tightly you’ve been wound these last few years. A couple days may not be enough. I say this as your Counselor and friend.”

“Of course.” Rolling her eyes. 

###

-Kira and Odo reunite, and eventually bond. This allows her to partially join the link with him, but with no one else. It also means they can have children together if they want to (they do!)

-Veracity and Ezri hit it off, and end up bonding as well. Veracity leaves her Circle and joins Odo’s so she can stay on the station with Ezri. This does mean Odo knows the intimate details of Ezri and Veracity’s relationship, but so does Veracity of Odo and Kira’s. It is one of those things that the bonded must accept. 

-Janeway negotiates terms that everyone is happy with, and argues on all the changeling’s behalf for general amnesty. After all, if they are freely offering their help for nothing in return, there is nothing to be gained by punishing them. 

-The changelings are eventually able to save Opaka, and she is able to leave her exile

-Odo is able to contact the Prophets with Opaka, and Benjamin Sisko returns. He becomes the Kai of Bajor, and Opaka becomes the Kai on the other side of the Wormhole, traveling and preaching the words of the Prophets. 

-Happy endings for all, yay!!

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT A MINUTE, THIS STORY IS INCOMPLETE!
> 
> Yes, it is! It said so in the description, but sometimes those details get skipped over. If you would like further information, please continue on. If you’re done, feel free to skip to the end and leave a kudo or a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> SO: Why post incomplete fanfiction?
> 
> Because I am an adult with a life and responsibilities and honestly, I write fanfiction 100% for me. I decided to post what I wrote for whoever else wants to to enjoy. If you do, great! If you don’t, that isn’t really my problem. I feel less bad than you may imagine because at the very least, I give you the arc of each story. Nothing I post ends on a cliffhanger, and I’m not stringing along with promises of ‘more to come soon, fingers crossed!’ This is what it is. IF I come back to finish ANY story, it will be because something happened that inspired that. Rewatching old favorite shows or reading favorite books or whatever the case may be. Yelling at me to write more probably won’t help, but I can’t stop you from trying.
> 
> In fact, have questions? Concerns? Ideas? A burning desire to know more? Email me at impatient_panda@aol.com. 
> 
> Best Wishes, fandom hunters!
> 
> impatient_panda


End file.
